Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Omelia and the rain)))


**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

" _I don't know how to love without using my whole heart. I don't know what it is like to love someone halfway. So Amelia are you in this with me or not?" Owen asked heart broken._

 _They were standing under pouring rain. Both were wet from head to toe._

" _Owen, I need time." Amelia begged._

" _More time? Amelia we are doing this dating thing for years now. I want you to be mine completely. I want to live with you, wake up next to you every morning, love you till my last day. I love you Amelia and I want to have a family with you."_

They both were crying but it was hard to tell because their tears were assimilated with the rain. They have been standing in the parking lot under the rain for an hour already. Amelia was about to leave to Meredith`s house, when Owen caught up with her and asked to talk. Amelia had been avoiding him for past two days now and Owen had no clue why. Everything seemed good between them, in fact they were even talking about finally moving in together as at last Owen bought a grown up house. Everything seemed fine and they both were happy, but for last two days Amelia started avoiding Owen, whenever she saw him she would change her path, she would refuse to operate on patients with Owen. At first Owen didn`t pay much attention to it, maybe because he knew they were both working long hours and didn`t have time to stop and take a breath for a minute because for last few days hospital was a very busy place, seemed everyone got sick at the same time.

Now as they were both finally able to leave the hospital after 48hour shift he thought that Amelia would go home with him and they will have the so much needed rest and he would be able to find out the reason why Amelia was avoiding him. To Owen`s surprise after Amelia finished her shift she headed straight to her car not even texting Owen to let him know that she was leaving. After waiting for a while Owen texted Amelia and got no answer. His initial plan was to go to Meredith`s and talk to Amelia because he knew she would be there. He didn`t have to drive the long way to Meredith`s because she found Amelia in the parking lot just before she was getting into her car.

"Amelia." Owen called after her.

Amelia pretended that she hadn`t heard him and kept walking towards her car.

"Amelia, wait." Owen run after her and seconds later he was in front of her blocking her from walking away. "Amelia what`s wrong?"

"I`m tired, I want to go home Owen." Amelia reasoned.

"Me too, let`s take my car, I`ll drive and you can rest." Owen offered putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No Owen, I just want to be left alone." Amelia said and shook his hands off of her shoulders. She tried to do that as soft as possible, but in reality it was harsh and a knife into Owen`s heart.

"Amelia what is going on with you? You are different, cold, you avoid me. Is it something that I did?" Owen was confused.

"No, no Owen, I just want to be alone, I need to think."

"Think about what?"

"About a lot of things." Amelia replied coldly.

"Does thinking involve us too? Our relationship?"

"Yes it does."

"Great." Owen said sarcastically. "What doubts do you have now?"

"Owen let`s not talk about that here and now, I`m not in the mood. Also it`s going to rain, we`ll get wet." Amelia said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Amelia I don`t get you, one day we are good and you are ready to have a family with me, next day you avoid me like I`m just another stranger. Please tell me what is the problem? We can solve this together." Owen begged.

"Owen…" As Amelia was about to speak it started raining heavily. "I think we need to go, we`ll have this conversation later." Amelia offered hoping that rain will make Owen stop being so insistent, but Owen was not having any of that:

"No Amelia we are not going anywhere until you tell me what is bugging you?" Owen said and folded his arms.

They stood under the rain for several minutes not moving and looking straight into each other eyes. Amelia`s mind was racing million miles an hour. She didn`t know how to start, how to say what was on her heart. She loved the man in front of her, but was scared to completely fall into his arms and let him love her. She was scared of what might the future hold for her. All the man she loved were dead and she didn`t want for history to repeat itself.

Owen was standing in front of her and staring into her blue globes. He couldn`t stop thinking that he should have done something wrong and piss Amelia off. He was ready to apologize if it was his fault that Amelia was in this horrible mood and completely shut herself down from him. He loved her way too much to just let her go.

It seemed that the heavy rain and wind were not even bothering them as they were both totally lost in their thoughts and each others eyes.

"Owen." Finally Amelia spoke and broke the staring contest. "You know I had this patient that I lost yesterday."

"I`m sorry." Owen nodded.

"So this patient was engaged and they were going to get married in two months." Amelia chocked unable to continue.

"Shh, it`s ok, we all lose patients." Owen tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, I know, but it hit me like nothing else. I thought about all the loses I personally had during past years and it made me really sad." Amelia said through sobs. "I know how it feels like to lose someone you love the most. It breaks you. It was painful for me to watch how sad his family and fiancée were. It brought back so many memories." Amelia couldn`t continue as new wave of tears hit her.

Owen pulled her close to his chest and let her take her time and cry as much as she needed to calm down. Minutes later Amelia pulled back and went on:

"So you know, I thought about us. What if something happens to you? I won`t be able to survive another disaster, another lose. I love you too much to be able to live without you."

"So you decided to avoid me?" Owen asked smiling.

"Yeah." Amelia smiled back. "Avoid you until I would be able to sort myself out. I don`t know what to do. What I have with you, I don't want with anyone else, but I`m afraid."

"Oh Amelia."

"So you now know why I`m weird lately." Amelia said looking down at her feet.

"There is always some pain in love. But there is also always some reason in pain. So I say we put everything aside and continue loving each other and sharing our lives together, because Dr. Shepherd I love you to the bits and I don`t want you to avoid me because I`m here and I`m ready to listen to you and to help you." Owen pulled her closer to him.

"Why are you so sweet and darn adorable Owen?"

"I`m not, I just pretend so you`ll love me." Owen said and got smacked into shoulder.

"You ass." Amelia laughed.

"The ass that you love." Owen stuck her tongue out.

"That`s true."

"Come here." Owen pulled her into long and passionate kiss. "Promise me not to run from me again."

"Promise, I won`t." Amelia said between kisses. "Love you."

"Love you more." Owen said and deepened the kiss.

 **The End**


End file.
